Move Along
by badassbell
Summary: What happens when a new coven comes to forks how will emmett deal with it when he finds the new love of his life? what about the rest of the cullens


**Move Along**

**characters:**  
>Violet Jon Sharrolet<p>

**Cullens:**  
>Emmett Rosalie Edward Jasper Alice Bella Esme Carlisle<p>

Apov.

Forks, Washington that is where my brother and sister are taking me, because of a fight I recently had gotten "_involved_" in but little did the humans at the school know that my sister Sharrolet, my brother Jon, and me, Violet, were not as normal as they thought.  
>We're vampires. <strong>Beautiful<strong>.  
><strong>strong<strong>. **talented.**  
><strong>graceful<strong>.  
><strong>and elegant.<strong>

It was are first day in forks our story is that our parents recently had gotten into a horrible car crash which is why we moved to the rainiest state,Washington.

Tomorrow is are first day of high school it's the middle of the year which means we will get all the stares as usual but it doesn't matter because were all beautiful.

Jon is the oldest he was turned into a vampire when he was twenty but he is passing as a senior this year.

As for Sharrolet, She was changed at nineteen but is passing as a junior. For me im the youngest, the baby of the group I was changes at the age of seventeen one month from being eighteen im posing as a sophmore once again.

All night we hunted, we're different then some vampires we drink animal blood instead of human blood we've only heard of a few other covens doing this but havent met any yet.

It was sunrise and Sharrolet told us all it was time to get ready. We all went up the stairs to are different rooms to get ready starting with showers first. After my shower I decided on my outfit and went with white shirt with a gray vest attached to it, with black skinny jeans and red heels then it was time to do my long flowing blonde hair which reached the middle of my back with subtle waves I decided to put on makeup today not that any of us needed it were remarkably gorgeous.

As I descended the stairs to a screaming Jon telling Sharrolet and me to hurry are asses up he through me the keys and said

" You drive today, baby girl lets make a scene". I grabbed the keys and went to the garage to pick which car to take and decided on my Jeep liberty 2012 not to flashy for today, shortly Jon and Sharrolet walked in we all seemed to dress alike for today Jon his 6"4 figure in gray jeans with black shirt and white vest, and a 5''7 Sharrolet in white jeans with black shirt and red vest. They hopped in the car Jon jumping in the front, because we had the same taste in music, Eminem are favorite.

We pulled up to the highschool with the windows down blasting _Amytiville_ by Eminem, Jon and me screaming the lyrics as sharrolet just looked at us and sneered

"Will you two ever grow up". And my witty comeback

"Grow up bitch, your just mad you had to leave your beloved Josh" smiling I knew this would turn into a fight about all the boys we have dated. Jon turned around to sharrolet and smiling said

"Ohh. Burn." then turned to me and put his fist out waiting for me to pound it saying

"Good one, Babydoll try not to piss her off to much today we dont want a scene" jokingly he nudged us both we all just laughed and got out of the car preparing for all the stares.

On the way to the office to get are schedules Sharrolet turned to us and said

" Looks like Violet's got a little fan club already" using her mind reading skills she was scanning the crowd of boys under the tree checking me out as if they'd have a chance I like my boys with muscle which none of the forks boys had.

When we walked into the office I sensed there were other vampires here using one of my many powers I froze time and turned to my siblings

" There are other vampires here are we going to be safe?" Jon responded saying

"Listen V " using his nickname he gave me

" We are going to be fine with all your powers I think we'll be fine and Sharrolets power, plus I have a good feeling about it here."

Once Jon has those feelings you know not to mess with him I think its his power he knows when somethings gonna happen.

After getting are schedules from the rude office lady who was thinking "Great more beautiful kids".

Sharrolet looked at me and we both started cracking up and the amounts of lust she was pouring off looking at Jon, I told him through my mind that she had a thing for him and he gave me the finger. We all had different classes since we were in different grades except homeroom which startes in four minutes

"Shit guys we got four minutes to get to the other side of the fucking school" I said.

"Just transport us Violet damnit you forget about all your powers hoe." Sharrolet said

"Great now im gonna look all flustered when we show up" Jon complained.

I just looked at him puzzled "Are you an idiot bro were vampires we don't look flustered we just look hot!"  
>Jon just looked at me and laughed muttering about my ego while I grabbed their hands and transported us in the back of the auditorium.<p>

When the bell rang for homeroom to start the whole highschool was gathered looking at us and talking in what they thought was hushed tones about how beautiful we all were and referring us to the cullens cousins. Who were the cullens that looked so much like us? maybe they were the other vampires. Sharrolet looked at me and said

"Im guessing the cullens are the other vamps lets see how well this works out". The principal got on stage and called my siblings and me up saying we were the new kids and to introduce ourselves I told them through my mind I would do the talking, they were greatful they didn't like public speaking.

I got up and stepped foward I saw a corner of boys drooling and winked and they wolf whistled it was flattering but Jon didn't think so he growled softly till I looked at him and he whispered

"Get on with it baby doll, Im not having a good feeling bout these boys". I started off by saying

"Hi. Obviously as you can tell were the new kids" just as I was finishing the most beautiful boy with muscles and dimples walked in followed by five other kids, Jon nudged me to continue but I couldn't they had powersI didn't have and i was gaining them I needed a few seconds to regain myself. He didn't realize I was getting all there powers now too.

Sharrolet realized they were vampires and what was happening and stepped foward and said

"As my sister was saying were the new kids, the Robbens"

I grabbed Jons hand and heard a growl in the crowd coming from the big bulky vampire who walked in and gave best hypnotizing smile it seemed to work.

I stepped foward and took over again thanking my sister for covering for me

"Anyway im Violet" pointing towards Jon I said

" That is Jon my brother" making sure to emphasize that he was my brother for the vampire family especially. Then I turned to my sister

" This is Sharrolet my sister, don't fuss boys she's taken" Sharrolet smiled at me for throwing that in there until one boy screamed

"Hey baby are you single?" I turned and made his heart rate pick up to an extreme and got down and whispered to him

"I won't be for long, will I?" making him think I was talking about him and got off the stage and took off to my next class with a pissed Jon following after me. I turned and said

"What's the deal Jon your class is in a different direction?" he had a scowl on his face I knew I was in for it now "Violet, what the fuck your here not even a day and almost giving a boy a heartattack! and not to mention how many boys want my lil sis"  
>I knew this was more then that I sighed and said<p>

"Jon you know I love you and I will never leave you, but you gotta let me have my fun baby" he smiled and made one of his perverted comments

"Come have fun with me" and adding a wink for extra fun.

"Your hilarious Jon just hilarious Big bro" he gave me the biggest bear hug before whispering in my ear

"Just be safe and try not to have to much fun your still my baby sis" I smiled and took off for my class

Putting in my ipod headphones as i took my sit into my Algebra 2 class which i was dreading, a girl the same height as me and shorty spikey black hair sat next to me and said

"Hi im Alice, your one of the new vampire I saw?'' I looked at her getting a read on her she seemed honest and friendly I pulled out my headphones which were playing Eminem and said

"Yes you the other vampire family?" she nodded her head yes and then the teacher started the class and a piece of paper slid toward me and read _My brother Emmett loves Eminem too._

I took my pen out and wrote _yeah_ _Eminems amazing your brother must have good taste!_ and passed it back

she took her pen out and scribbled softly _He has very good taste thats why he chose you._

Looking at it i was confused I quickly wrote _what?_ she quickly wrote _oh! i wasnt supposed to say that don't say anything, but he likes you!_ I

looked at it and said out loud "I won't say a thing" as the bell rang.

It was lunch and I was in line for my props when some boy came up and slapped my ass as I was turning around I saw Emmett the one that likes me as Alice told me grab the boy who hit my ass and said

"Don't touch her again!'' the boy who's name was Justin had a death wish he turned to Emmett and smiled while saying

"I don't see her with you, she's fair game bro". Emmett growled low enough for only vampires to hear and snarled

"She's my girlfriend dickwad!". I just stood there in shock I barely knew him and he was possesive, jealous, and calling me his it was hot.

Emmett sensed my smile and walked over and said "Hey baby did you miss me, cause I sure as hell missed you specially this"  
>I was confused at what he was saying till he pressed his soft lips to mine there was a spark I never felt when I kissed other guys. Emmett slid his tongue across my bottom lip begging to explore my mouth which I immidiately let him do I could feel the glares and disappointment coming from both the guys and the girls in the caffeteria.<p>

Someone cleared there throat it was Sharrolet of course my personal cock blocking sister shocker she must be missing Josh and want to cock block me. I turned to her glaring saying

"Something you need?" she smiled her evil smirk saying

"Nope just wanted to pay for my food your in the way, and everyone else is to shocked to ask you two to move" she was a bitch but it was hilarious.

Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the table where his family was I noticed Jon was there staring at a blonde girl I just shrugged it off knowing he's more of a player then me. Emmett took the second to last seat and pulled me on his lap I turned round and said

"There is a perfectly good seat right there let me up!" he turned shaking his head and earning giggles from around the table saying

But where will your sister sit sweetie, looks like your stuck here" I didn't really mind I was just playing hard to get as usual.

I found out my next two classes were with Emmett even though he's a senior he's in a sophmore class because he never took it before. We walked down the hall hand in hand watching everyone stare at us and well me hearing there thoughts and feeling their emotions. When we got into class the gym teacher Mr. Haze checked my body out full on and Emmett tightened his grip around me and let out a growl I turned to him and smirked and said

"You okay baby?" he looked at me saying

"Im fine angel i just don't like the way coach is watching you" making sure that the coach heard him and as soon as he did he dropped his eyes and said

"Since your new and are aquainted with Emmett i'll let you both sit out for today".

While Emmett and me walked over to the bleachers to sit he picked me up and carried me to the top I just glared at him saying

"I could've done that!" he just laughed and said "Looks like my baby is stubborn" sticking my tongue out at him he took it in his mouth and started kissing me I pulled away his face flashed with pain but he recovered and said

"What's up honey?" I didn't know how to get it out so i figured being blunt would work and started by saying

"What are we Em?" he looked confused like it was obvious and answered with "My girl" I sighed and said

"Emmy are we together like dating?" he smiled at the thought and responded

"Well baby girl your not just my girlfriend your gonna be my wife one day, but for now my girlfriend will work" I stood up and said

"Next time try asking me to be your girlfriend!" and walked out hearing my heels hitting the floor I smiled thinking about Emmett being to shocked to move.

Walking to my car Emmett ran over and picked me up and place me on the hood of my jeep saying

"Baby girl will you be my girlfriend?" I was thinking bout making him sweat and saying no but I wanted him as much as he wanted me so I nodded my head to a simple yes.

Next thing I knew Emmett picked me up spinning me around as I started laughing and screaming for him to put me down I heard him say

"Never we're ment for eachother and you like jeeps too! this is perfect lets get married!" I started cracking up and said

" Baby don't you think it's a little early for that" he had a simple response

"No" I knew he was joking, but part of him was completely wanting it too. And so did I. I was offcially Emmett Cullens girlfriend. This should be interesting.


End file.
